


drawing dicks improves relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically just crack and a splash of fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Kaka loves his girl and she loves him, Multi, OFC is vulgar but it’s fine, gotta love dicks right, mostly ofc but it’s funny, naruto and ofc vandalize kakashis door, whole point is just ofc evading from admitting she drew some dicks on the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ama decides to try and cheer Naruto up on the anniversary of the war, his parents death, his birthday, the night a lot of people died fighting the fox that lives in him… She and him vandalize the Hokage’s door, much to his dismay.How will Kakashi get her to admit that she did it?





	drawing dicks improves relationships

**Author's Note:**

> my bad for writing this… it was in my notes. but drawing dicks is cool, right?

Bursts of colorful bombs burnt the air, smoke leaving its trail through the dark night. Cheers of the loud crowds could be heard, even from a miles away and closed windows. A soft sniffling could have been easily drowned out by the fireworks if it weren’t for her good hearing, Naruto’s crying was one not to be outed and made fun of, she made sure of it.

 

 

“Yo, Nari? You okay?” she said, bleeding out calmness from her to ease his troubled mind. He’d never gotten over the guilt, even two years after the war.

 

 

His hands tapped once, three times on his thighs before looking at her with his watery blue eyes, “Yeah, I’m good, Ama-Chan.” his voice scratchy and low, so unlike him.

 

 

Ama snapped up, knees crackling as she smiled at him, “Well, I sure hope you are, cause we’re drawing dicks tonight!” 

 

 

Naruto started, his eyes popping wide and face growing red as he spluttered, “What! Why?”

 

 

“Kakashi is a dickhead, so what better way to payback his terrible teaching over the years with a gift of our own,” she shrugged, the white and blue sleeves of the yukata shining in the dark.

 

 

“What if we get caught? Or he knows it’s us?!” 

 

 

She gasped in fake surprise, “The Great War Hero Uzumaki Naruto worried about rules? Maybe Sakura is starting to wear off on you.” Ama shrugged off the white sleeves of the yukata in replace of a black one, “I guess I’ll just have to do it myself, alone, with no one to help me.” Her lips turned to a frown as she flashed her eyes at him.

 

 

“I’m still as great as I’ve always been! Believe it!” Naruto said in outrage, clabbering up.

 

 

“I’ll only believe it if you go with me!” She challenged back, lifting her paints to put in her bag. 

 

 

“Fine! I’ll do it!” he said.

 

 

Her eyes smiled at him, and her mouth along with it, “Fabulous,” she said.

 

 

.....

 

 

Two young adults scouted from behind a tree, looking at an apartment complex for civilians and shinobi alike, but mostly housed civilians by the look of it. It was soft, and unassuming, also heavily unguarded and not at all near where the training yards were.

 

 

Naruto scratched at his head as he asked, “Are you sure this is it, and what if he’s home?” 

 

 

“He’s not, he doesn’t even go home. And, this is his home, I know it.” Ama said.

 

 

“Whatever you say,” Naruto agreed.

 

 

The two stalked into the night, arriving at a horrendously colored door. The bright green paint was peeled off in some places, revealing an orange color underneath.  Disgusting .

 

 

Her paints were carefully settled on her lap, and her mask up, “I’m not actually that good at painting, so let’s make this quick.” 

 

 

Her hands shuffled around for the paintbrush, getting it out to dump it in the red paint. She snickered as she drew Kakashi’s face, it‘s terrible and cartoonish features, but it brought a smile to Naruto’s face and that’s all that mattered. She kept a close sensor of everyone near by, but all seemed to be sleeping or at the festival. 

 

 

Ama cleaned the brush off crudely and dunked it halfheartedly into the purple paint, starting to draw a giant dick on the top of his forehead, at this point there were quiet giggles from the both of them as she drew it in great detail, a sharp contrast to his badly drawn face. Another swipe at the paper towel, and she dumped the brush into the white paint, flicking it onto the door making a mess. 

 

 

“Naruto, our masterpiece!” Her hands gestured to the artwork on the hideous door. “Let’s go, before someone catches us.”

 

 

They quickly capped the paints and threw the brush in the bag, leaving no trace of evidence at the crime scene. The only proof would be two young adults running away laughing like idiots.

 

 

.....

 

 

Kakashi giggled to himself as he watched the scene play out, tears freely falling down into his mask. Those dumbasses, he’d never met two more infuriating people. 

 

 

He’d never assumed Ama from the start, she was so quiet. But as the years went on, and the memories were made, she was worse than even Naruto himself! She was crude, cruder than even the horn-dogs of young shinobi teenagers. Her jokes were terrible, her pranks awful, and she talked too bluntly. But, only to specific people. Him being one of the unlucky few. 

 

 

Kakashi would make her pay, and confess. His Prideful Ama would never confess to any of the wrongs, but he would make her, and it will be just as enjoyable to watch as it will to happen. 

 

 

That white hair of hers glittered in the moonlight as she ran away with Naruto, laughing to the moon and stars. The curly hair tangled to the floor, dragging the white locks through the dirt. He’d always wondered why she never cut it.  Whatever , he thought.

 

 

He’s not cleaning this up.

 

 

.....

 

 

Gravel crunches beneath her boots, some crushing into tinier pieces beneath the pressure. The orange light coming through the trees as the sun set below the horizon. Chakra signatures everywhere, warm and cold alike. Ama smoothed down the hair that rose up from the wet humidity of the October air, dry sweat already plastered to her face.

 

 

Even through her lighter yukata, she felt the need to walk faster towards Sakura’s apartment. Their monthly team dinner was scheduled for tonight, and luckily no one canceled. Except Sasuke, who was fucking off somewhere, Ama didn’t know. 

 

 

There had been a unanimous vote to never host it at Naruto’s apartment again, it’d given Sakura, Kakashi, and her nightmares of the giant cockroaches and spilt spoiled milk. She only hoped that Sakura didn’t cook, the rice had somehow burnt and the meat still mooed at her. 

 

 

Sakura’s apartment was a mile and a half from hers, but that was a mile and a half too long, at least Naruto’s was close by, but never again. Kakashi didn’t even offer his, and she didn’t think Sai even had an apartment. Just thinking about Kakashi’s door made her giggle like a child, much less actually looking again. Ama only wondered if he’d seen it yet.

 

 

The pristine white door matched Sakura’s personality… uptight. Everything about her apartment was clean and pristine, she could barely sit without feeling uncomfortable, like she would mess up the perfection. Every-thing had a place, and it’d be hell if it was messed up or dirtied. Ama expressed sympathy for whoever married her.

 

 

Her fist pounded at door, disrupting whatever peace was going inside. She was already quite late, probably not as late as Kakashi. A disheveled-looking Sakura opened the door frantically, swinging her fist before she could realize whom it was.

 

 

Manicured claws caught the glowing fist between her fingers, slitted eyes regarding her with an emotion like annoyance, “Sakura.” 

 

 

Green eyes widened in response, regret crossing her face, “Ama-Chan! I’m sorry… I thought you were Naruto… or Sai! Come in, please,”

 

 

Ama merely hummed in response, “And it’s acceptable to hit your teammates? Or just Naruto and Sai.” she replied, as she let herself in. “Were you cooking again?” 

 

 

“I tried, it didn’t work out. Kakashi-Sensei came early for a change, he took over and is cooking for us now.” Sakura’s hands ran over the pink apron, “Now, we wait for Naruto and Sai.” 

 

 

The white kitchen was in shambles, pots and cutting boards everywhere, excess food and scraps thrown wherever.  Shit was a mess.

 

 

“Yo! Kakashi? Are you alright?” Ama asked.

 

 

He wore an obnoxious yellow apron, and wielded a knife in his hand when he turned to meet her eye, “When have I ever been not?” 

 

 

“Everytime we come home from a mission.” she stated. 

 

 

“That’s a low blow, Ama.” 

 

 

She shrugged in response, bumping past him to taste the curry. “At least you make good food,” 

 

 

Something scratched at the right side of her stomach, almost like paper. Her fingers undid the belt of her yukata, and shrugged it open. A long rectangular tag stood at attention, she scoffed at its existence in her clothing. She walked behind Kakashi and reached her hand down into his belt, where he hid his kunais. 

 

 

A shot of surprise escaped him as he felt small, cold hands touch his hipbones, too close to his junk for comfort. He turned around and grabbed her hands when her fingers gripped his kunai. “The fuck are you doing?!” 

 

 

Ama pulled back, the kunai mostly in the grip, “I need to borrow it,” 

 

 

“You couldn’t ask?” The kunai becoming a tug and war between the two, each slapping one another’s hands and pushing one another. 

 

 

“Just let me see it!” she said with irritation.

 

 

He growled in response, “Ask politely!” 

 

 

“Don’t be an asshole!” 

 

 

“Don’t be a bitch!” As he kicked at her legs.

 

 

Her heel dug into his kneecaps, “You don’t be a bitch, bitch!” 

 

 

Kakashi’s hands scrambled around, pushing her face onto a nearby counter-space, only to fall forward and slam face first into the granite. He misjudged her speed too much, he always forgot about it. Forgetfulness means a face-full of smooth stone with little hands squishing that same face into it, yelling obscenities. 

 

 

She let got and yanked the kunai, cutting the tag with a ferocity that nobody should have. Kakashi noticed that she sat with the yukata open, with only a bra on.  Huh , he thought.

 

 

“Stupid bitch, you burnt the curry, dipshit!” she said, pushing her clothing closed and stuffing the weapon in her bra, “I’m keeping that… for the trouble.” 

 

 

His only response was to stuff his hands in her face and try to push her down again, while she slapped his hands around. A loud voice was heard across the room, “Stop fighting! You insufferable children! You should be ashamed of yourselves!” 

 

 

Ama scoffed, “Fuck off, Sakura! That’s why you’re dick is tiny, you got small dick energy.” she replied in between wrestling Kakashi. 

 

 

Two chakra signatures popped up in range, headed for Sakura’s apartment. Warm and bright, surrounded in colors that represented them. Naruto and Sai. Ama threw Kakashi off of her and within half a second, her hand was at the front door, greeting the two men, “Nari, Sai!” she exclaimed, heading towards them to do their handshakes. 

 

 

“Friz-Chan,” Sai’s eues smiled at her, and gave one of his best smiles, the most he could do. 

 

 

Naruto only went for a big hug as his larger figure engulfed her much smaller one, a small  oof escaped her at the force of it. 

 

 

“Come, come, watch out for Sakura, she’ll probably hit you on sight.” Ama said, wandering to the kitchen to bump purposely into Kakashi, “Assholes are here, old man.” 

 

 

“I’m not old!” Kakashi exclaimed.

 

 

“Whatever you say.” 

 

 

....

 

 

The leftovers sat upon the table, slightly burnt and discolored, but they were more than willing to eat it beforehand.

 

 

“Someone drew a dick on my house door.” Kakashi exclaimed, resting his head on the table. 

 

 

Stifled laughter chorused across the table in response, Sakura went as red as the tomatoes that Sasuke loves so much, and Sai snorted. Naruto and Ama side-glanced each other, before breaking out into loud laughter. 

 

 

“Wh-Why would someone do that to the Hokage’s door?!” Sakura spluttered.

 

 

“‘Cause they’re a dumbass, that’s why.” His head slowly lifted up to look at the slitted eyes of the perpetrator, “When I find them, they’re going to pay.” 

 

 

Ama stared at him with her usual half-lidded gaze, “I sure hope so, I’d love to meet the genius,” 

 

 

Ama had always been a fantastic liar.

 

 

“What would you do to them, ya know?” Naruto asked, head tilted into his hand.

 

 

“Haven’t decided.” Kakashi said shortly, staring intently at Ama, who stared back to humor him. “Perhaps… public humiliation, or death!” 

 

 

“Fucking hope so, I’m always in the mood for humiliation.” she grinned towards Kakashi.

 

 

Sai replies, “That’s because you’re a sadist,”

 

 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.” 

 

 

“I would,” Sakura said.

 

 

“No one asked for your opinion, big head.” 

 

 

The only response she got was a chair thrown in her direction. “Chill, Saki, Chill!” As she crossed the lengths of the rooms by the speed of light, avoiding her punches. 

 

 

Kakashi nearly grinned in his teams antics as Sai and Naruto gloated in finally not getting on the receiving end of the treatment.

 

 

.....

 

 

Her feet dangled over the oak wood of the desk. She lounged as she waited for Kakashi to sort through her reports and assignments. “Old man, how long are you going to take? It’s been an hour and a half,” 

 

 

The heavy lidded eyes looked up towards her, only feet away from each other, he regarded her before saying, “Have I ever told you that you have dead fish eyes? Like you just look permanently bland, or dead, I suppose.” 

 

 

Her hands jittered with the kunai she’d swiped from him, “I’ve got it a couple times. That’s what they used to say about my father,” She smiled at the memory of him.

 

 

He hummed in response, setting the papers on the desk with a thump. “You’re free to go, though, I don’t suppose you found out anything about the dick thing?” 

 

 

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ out. 

 

 

He stared at her for a time longer than necessary, making her fidget in her spot. “Dismissed. And don’t forget about our game tonight, Captain.” 

 

 

She took a leap off the desk and was at the door before his eyes could process it, “I never forget a thing!” 

 

 

.....

 

 

Crackles of electricity burned against her ears as she ran from the figure in the dark. No jutsus, no nothing. Just pure skill and luck. In their game of tag, only Chidori was allowed for the tagger as they ran after the other person. 

 

 

The only light scarcely ran through the trees, the moon and stars barely making a difference in the pitch dark of the forest. Instinct is what you through, and adrenaline. 

 

 

It’s always nice to have someone chasing you throughout the forest with a highly dangerous ball of lightning, it got you going for the rest of the night while they trained. Ama wasn’t allowed her speed, she could only rely on her regular running skills and endurance, which was harder than actually using her heightened speed.

 

 

Chirping sounds surrounded her and she went through the trees, stomping on the branches and swinging across the vines. Kakashi had caught her trail long ago with his nose, which she thought was cheating. 

 

 

Being ANBU Captain meant she is highly skilled, though she didn’t think she was  that great. Ama hardly could talk in front of a crowd, and preferred to lurk within the shadows. 

 

 

Sweat poured beneath the dragon mask, obscuring her vision slightly. Kakashi needed to get off her ass, quickly. 

 

 

Her legs pushed off the tree branch as she kept side to side to get him off her trail, preparing herself to quietly dive into the water to suppress her scent temporarily. The shock of the water instantly awoke her and jolted her muscles. She hid beneath the waterfall as her breaths were steadied out, a hand pressed to her side from the hours of chase. Ama couldn’t believe how much stamina he had, intrusive thoughts made her smirk about the innuendos that went through her head.

 

 

Everything that made her special was blocked, chakra sensors, all her chakra shit, speed and endurance, her form… the list went on and on. Little shit. But it provided her intense training to further better herself. Ama’s brothers were always on her about ‘lack of training’.  Bullshit , she‘s fine, but she’d continue to better herself for her sake only. 

 

 

Her eyes closed and her hands rested on the stone wall of the waterfall, providing her a space to lay her head upon. Peace and contentment is all she felt.

 

 

Shock ran through her at the touch of a calloused hand wrapped around her throat and the chirping sounds of the Chidori activating resonated throughout the alcove, “Found you,” he whispered in her ear.

 

 

“Shit-“ she panicked, flinging backwards to dunk both of them into the deep water. But his grip remained ever so tight, even as she kicked him with full force under water. Her hands searched for his masked face, clinging to the fabric to claw lightly, not enough to hurt him or leave a mark. He brought them up, pinning her to the wall by her neck as her lungs coughed up water. Though his hand might be there, it was too light to make a difference. 

 

 

Unnervingly pale eyes met dark abyssal ones, locking onto one another, speaking without saying a word. 

 

 

“Why did you draw a penis on my door?” he questioned.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ama said.

 

 

“No?” He pressed harder down on her throat, “Why’d you draw a dick on my home door?” 

 

 

“Definitely not me.” 

 

 

His touch became harsher and his breaths more ragged as he pressed harder down into her throat, “Why did you, Sakata Ama, have Uzumaki Naruto accompany you into drawing a terribly illustrated picture of me with a large cock on my forehead.” The pressure became more and more by the second.

 

 

Ama thrashed beneath his hand, panting as it became harder to breath, “Fuck-, I don’t know your talking about.” 

 

 

“Admit it. And you’re free to go.” 

 

 

She coughed wantonly, seeing if it would have him release the pressure in any way. She eased her emotions into him, the urge to let go and let her breathe, to let her get away. Ama knew she could get away, it wasn’t hard… but there was something about the way they were situated that made her stop for a moment.

 

 

When the pressure relaxed by the tiniest bit, she took the opportunity to yank her legs around his head and pull her into him. Caging both him and her, Ama forcing Kakashi into a headlock with her thighs. They both squeezed until wheezing, both too stubborn to give up.

 

 

“You know… I once crushed a man’s throat with my thighs,” she wheezed out.

 

 

Kakashi mumbled something incoherent in her inner thigh, hand slapping the right thigh to release him from her grip. Ama loosened the grip, only allowing him enough room to talk. “I said… it wouldn’t be the worst way to go out.” Kakashi wheezed out, continuing to try and loosen himself from her grip, all the meanwhile keeoing

 

 

His hot breath through the wet material made her melt into his touch. “Is this the most appropriate position, Kakashi-Sama?” 

 

 

“Wasn’t what you were saying two nights ago,” he retorted.

 

 

She withdrew from his grip and relinquished the pressure of her thighs on Kakashi’s head when she saw the blown dark pupils and ragged breath. Ama eased down him like climbing down a tree, she gently peeled back the mask covering the lips she loved dearly. 

 

 

Her nose nuzzled from his jawline to pulse, kissing her way back up to his lips. It’s sweet nature contrasting to the roughness of their play. She rested her head on his heart, listening to the steadiness, “I’m tired, ‘Kashi,” 

 

 

Kakashi cradled his hand on her head and pulled her close to him, kissing her temple, “I guess we can end it early… I have a meeting tomorrow.” 

 

 

She gave a easy smile, “About dicks?” 

 

 

He snorted and started to pull her back to shore, “You wish.” 

 

 

.....

 

 

Ama pulse raced and anger quickened. The nerve he had… and the only reaction he gave was a smirk while hovering over her. Is this what Sakura felt? This infuriating feeling. 

 

 

His body trapped her against the cotton sheets of her bed, or their bed since he came her nearly every night. Kakashi’s lips feathered up her body, fingers whispering across her skin, stimulating every sense of hers. Her pants were audible throughout the room, so were the rasping of his callouses. His mouth dragged across her ear, “ Admit it, ” he whispered, dragging his hand down her throat. 

 

 

He wouldn’t stop until she admitted it, but Ama didn’t think she could. Every night when she was home, he would do this. It wouldn’t stop.  He won’t stop.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she panted, fisting her hands on the sheets. 

 

 

“I won’t stop. Don’t play games you cannot win, Ama,” His lips ran across her body in a sinful dance, teeth nipping along hips, fingertips rubbing against her hipbones. “Admit it, and I’ll give you what you want… Admit that your drew a dick on my door,” Kakashi snickered at the last part.

 

 

Ama panted out, “Never. You’ll break before I do… old man.” She ran three claws along his scalp, feeling him shiver beneath her touch, “Need some Viagra?” Her laughs were breathless. 

 

 

His canine teeth nipped her at the words, making her squeal in surprise, “Kakashi!” 

 

 

He got up from the bed, heading towards their bathroom, looking behind him before turning the knob to the shower, “Game on,” 

 

 

Shit…

 

 

….. 

 

 

Four Weeks…

 

 

These four weeks have been one of the worst time stretches he’s had consecutively. Four weeks of teasing, four weeks of long paperwork and meetings, four weeks of being hard without the proper release, four weeks of planning a big ass wedding, four weeks of torture… 

 

 

Kakashi knew that Ama wasn’t any better, making every attempt to touch him in some way to get him to snap, making him the loser, but he’s had too much training for that. After a mission, she’d report to his office,  alone , and climb into his lap offhandedly grinding into him. He just couldn’t snap… 

 

 

Though she looked beautiful on edge…especially after all their hard work had paid off. They stood underneath the blooming tree’s waiting for the bride and groom to come out. Her little hand nestled in his, her warm ones to his cool ones. It’d be the first time they actually show affection in public, hell, he supposed that nobody knew about them, except, them. But, he’d have it no other way, just her was enough. 

 

 

She’d put actual effort into dressing herself, though he much preferred he string, frizzy hair and oversized clothes, it was like home to him. Her tiny body barely a weight on his side as she leaned against him, her slitted eyes memorizing the moments that played before hand. 

 

 

“Say…” she whispered, “You think that’ll be us someday?” The eyes he’d familiarized with him stared with curiosity. 

 

 

His hand moved to her loose hair, straightened from hours of tireless work from the both of them, “Well… maybe if you admit that you drew a dick on my door, then yeah.” 

 

 

She hid her smile in his sleeve and watched as the newlyweds started to walk out the doorway, “Maybe… I know what you’re talking about.” Ama tapped her chin with her free hand, “It’s not ringing a bell right now, though. Give me a little time and maybe it’ll come to me,” 

 

 

He huffed out a laugh and brought her closer to him, observing his student on one of the happiest days of his life. 

 

 

.....

 

 

Five Hours Later: 

 

 

A glass shattering alerted the ladies sitting in a circle to an extra drunken guest. Ama, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten sat drunkenly in an oval shape, each drunker than the last. Hinata had been dragged into their conversation and stood as a blushing bride to the side. 

 

 

“Do you wanna know ‘sumting, ladies,” slurred Ama, leaning against Ino for support. “I haven’t gotten laid in four weeks!” She held up five fingers, shoving in each of the girls faces.

 

 

“Don’t talk about getting laid when the person you’ve been secretly laying for the past three years is our Sensei,” Sakura mumbled, slurring ever so slightly. 

 

 

“He just won’t give in! But me! I’m expected and I won’t stand that! Even if I budge tonight it doesn’t matter… ‘cause I still won, ya know,” 

 

 

Ino sighed, putting her fingers against her temple, “Sai’s reading sure paid off, the things he knows… could make a prostitute blush! He did this thing last night, where-“

 

 

“We’re not talking about sex, when I haven’t even gotten any!” Sakura seethed, crushing her glass against the side of the table.

 

 

All was quiet for a few moments, before Ama started snickering at her, “Sucks to suck… or in our case it doesn’t!” she giggled out, “You’re going to be so disappointed if Sasuke never takes you to bed! Then if he does… he’s gonna have a little dick! And be a virgin!” Tears rolled out of her eyes as she thought of scenarios. 

 

 

She continued on, “He’s gonna be like, ‘Sakura… close your eyes, I have a surprise for you…’ and you’ll be like, ‘Oh, Sasuke-Kun! Please give me that extra-meat double sausage supreme! Give it to me hard!’” The story was jumbled while the whole table laughed at Sakura and Sasuke’s expense, even Kakashi started listening. Sakura’s mouth twitched in attempt not to smile. “He’ll stick it in, and you’ll be like, ‘Oh! Sasuke-Kun… is that your thumb warming me up?!’, and you’ll just hear loud sobbing noises and tear marks treading down your back, ‘cause his dick was so small!” she wailed, clutching her stomach as the whole table joined in, even Sakura! 

 

 

Kakashi decided enough was enough, no fights would break out at the supreme wedding of Naruto and Hinata. He gently gathered Ama from her seat and threw her over his shoulder, “That’s enough, time to go home, you’ve had too much to drink.” 

 

 

His eyes smiled at the glowing ladies in from of him, “Lady Hinata, congratulations on yours and Naruto’s wedding… have a fun honeymoon!” Laughing at the redness of her face, “Ladies, have a safe trip back home,” 

 

 

They chorused their goodbyes as Ama called from his back, “Hinataaaa… you’re not the only one getting some tonight!” Her hand slammed down on his ass, making him almost trip on a root. 

 

 

“Careful!” 

 

 

Her somehow bare-feet traveled down, closing in on her designated target, “My apologies… Sensei,” she said sultry.

 

 

He cursed her mentally, reacting instantly to the name, “Do you yield?” 

 

 

Ama sighed out, “I was the one to draw a dick on your door, I admit it… Now please! I need you to take me home and  oof .” she yelped as she bounced up and down from the impact of him running. “What are you doing?!” Ama yelled.

 

 

“Four weeks is way too long… Never again!” 

 

 

Kakashi was surprised that he didn’t sob out in pure joy. 

 

 

.....

 

 

The summer breeze gently caressed her cheeks in the midsummers night, the window airing the room just enough to cool her down. Her whole body hurt, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

 

 

Lights and sounds bustled around her, people cooing and doctors approaching, all she saw was her two babies. Kakashi had his legs wrapped behind her for when he was helping her push, his hand pressed into hers. The moment she would forever cherish. 

 

 

Little bodies were placed in her arms as she laid down on her husband, arms gathering the tiny bundles. A boy and a girl… their precious children. Nothing could ever replace the two of them, she already loved them more than the entire world.

 

 

Happy tears streamed down, a single fingertip tracing the crying babies face, shushing them to calm down. The girl silently watched her, dark eyes staring up at the pale ones of her mother. The boy fussed, but took no real effort to calm. All became quiet for the new parents. 

 

 

“Sora,” she whispered, “Sora and Shiori,” 

 

 

Kakashi’s hand wiped her eyes, reaching over to grab the small twins to hold himself, “Beautiful…” he mumbled. 

 

 

His face has streaks of tears he’d gladly say he had. His children were too beautiful, the works of their mother. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and nose ran underneath the mask. This is the happiest he’s ever felt. 

 

 

The pale eyes of his son matched his mother’s, though he lacked the slitted pupils. He caressed their soft cheeks with his rough hands, hearing as everyone piled out of the room to give the new parents space. 

 

 

Peace filled the room as they watched their children, “Dicks really are useful, huh,” Ama said, snickering as she stared at her husband and children lovingly. 

 

 

_The date was July 10th, nine months after the wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata_. 

 

_The date was July 10th, the births of Hatake Sora and Hatake Shiori, children of the legendary ninjas, Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Ama._

 

 


End file.
